Nightstar
''Nightstar ''is a skinnyInto the Wild, page 284, black tomInto the Wild, Allegiance Nightstar is described as a “dedicated, thoughtful and well respected”The Ultimate Guide, Nightstar in his warrior days. As leader, Nightstar is described as ambitiousFire and Ice, Chapter 3 and treacherousFire and Ice, Chapter 30 Nightstar is shown to have a close bond with his brother, Clawface, during their apprenticeship. He is also shown to be close friends with Yellowfang. History In The Prophecies Begin Arc ''Into the Wild : Nightpelt is first introduced as “a senior warrior before Raggedstar was killed”Into the Wild, page 284, and an old friend of Yellowfang. : When the ShadowClan elders and ThunderClan patrol attack ShadowClan, Nightpelt is seen beside Yellowfang, Ashfur and Dawncloud "fighting six vicious-looking warriors"Into the Wild, Chapter 23, Page 289 including Blackfoot and Brokenstar. : When Brokenstar and his followers flee from the battle, Nightpelt states that they should “leave them”Into the Wild, Chapter 23, Page 238 and that Shadowclan will fight them if they return. He later states that ShadowClan will not be seen in ThunderClan territory as long as fresh-kill can be found in their own territory, in which Whitestorm replies that thy will be able to hunt in peace for one moon. Fire and Ice : In Fire and Ice, Nightpelt is first seen at a full moon gathering, stating that StarClan had spoken to Runningnose and proclaimed him the new leader of ShadowClan. He goes on to explain he has not yet received his nine lives, and would journey to mothermouth the following night to get his lives and new name, Nightstar. When Frostfur questions where Brokenstar was, now he had been driven out, Nightpelt replies that he believes Brokenstar would have fled the forest. : Later in the gathering Crookedstar states that ShadowClan could no longer hunt in the RiverClan river, as this agreement was made with Brokenstar. Nightpelt argues, stating the agreement was made with all of ShadowClan, and that there were still mouths to feed. Bluestar intervenes, calming the two leaders. Nightpelt however states that ShadowClan can instead hunt in the abandoned WindClan territory, in which Crookedstar agrees, saying there would be more prey for everyone there. When Bluestar explains how both clans do not need this prey, Nightpelt finally agreeing that WindClan should be found. After the gathering, Nightpelt is seen exchanging glances with Crookedstar. : Moons later, when WindClan had returned to the forest, Nightstar is seen leading his clan into the hollow of Fourtrees for a gathering. When the gathering turns to discussion of strange scents on each clans territory, Nightstar demands that it must be rogues : In a battle between all the clans, Nightstar is seen fighting Runningwind, but is pulled off and fought by Fireheart. Forest of Secrets : Nightstar is first seen standing on the Great Rock, flattening his ears when Tallstar announces that WindClan was doing well after the recent battle. : After the flood, Nightstar is with a group of ShadowClan cats heading towards the gathering. They stop the ThunderClan cats who are on their territory, but after the ShadowClan cats ask for the signal to attack, Nightstar states he will instead escort the group to the gathering. At the gathering, Nightstar exclaims that ThunderClan are sheltering Brokentail and argues against Bluestar with Tallstar. : When ShadowClan and WindClan attack the ThunderClan Camp to kill Brokentail, Nightstar is seen fighting Tigerclaw. When Nightstar later makes a run for Brokentail’s den, Fireheart jumps at him, “rolling the black tom over on the dusty ground.”Forest of Secrets, Chapter 20 Rising Storm : At a gathering, Nightstar is seen sitting in the shadows of the Great Rock, looking thin and ill. : When Bluestar announces Brokentail is dead, Nightstar questions how, but is not answered. : At the following gathering Tallstar questions what makes Nightstar late, which Runningnose replies that Nightstar is dead. A Dangerous Path : When Runningnose and Fireheart are discussing Tigerstar now leading ShadowClan, Runningnose admits to Fireheart that Nightstar never received nine lives from Starclan. In ''The New Prophecy Arc Midnight' : Nightstar is seen in StarClan with other cats, deciding on which living cats to send on the journey to find the new territory. Nightstar proposes a tortoiseshell she-cat, later revealed to be Tawnypelt, as the Shadowclan cat. : Later, when Tawnypelt is taking to Brambleclaw about the dream she had received, she explains how Nightstar was sitting on a rock in a clearing, and informed her of the danger coming. Starlight' : Nightstar is sitting with a group of StarClan cats around a pool in StarClan, he states he sees a cat that is ‘hungry for power that is not deserved…”Starlight, Prologue Twilight' :Though not mentioned by name, it is presumed the black cat who speaks to Cinderpelt in StarClan is Nightstar, due to his description being the same as in previous books. He states that if StarClan could change fate, they would. In Power of Three Arc Sunrise' : Though not seen, Littlecloud states that Flamepaw saw Nightstar during his first visit to StarClan at a half moon Medicine Cat gathering at the Moonpool. In Omen of the Stars Arc Night Whispers' : Nightstar is seen amongst other ShadowClan ancestors in a wall of fire, when Flametail is visiting StarClan. In the Super Editions ''Yellowfang’s Secret : When Cloudpaw is brought to ShadowClan with serious injuries, Nightpaw and his brother, Clawpaw, are watching in alarm. : At a later date, Nightpaw is seen with Clawpaw, Blackpaw, Flintpaw and Fernpaw running ahead of their mentors on a patrol. : When the apprentices are clearing out the elders bedding, Nightpaw is jumped on by Flintpaw in a mock battle, and all the apprentices join in the pretend fight. Nightpaw is seen to be holding his own, despite being the smallest. : Sunrises later, Nightpaw is training alongside the other four apprentices, and is being scolded by Foxheart for his ‘weakness’ and responds in a fit of coughing. Yellowfang interrupts, stating Nightpaw is ill and takes him back to the ShadowClan camp, the apprentice helping carry moss. At the camp, Yellowfang looks over Nightpaw but finds nothing wrong. Consulting Sagewhisker for help, the older medicine cat states that the coughing is nothing to worry about, and that Nightpaw should just drink plenty of water. Nightpaw agrees to collect the rest of the moss, but Foxheart soon enters the medicine cat den demanding that he should have been sent back to training, Nightpaw following behind her. : Two sunrises after being made a warrior, Nightpelt is seen by Yellowfang, walking around proudly after receiving his warrior name. When Yellowfang explains to him that another cat with the same symptoms had to retire early due to the conditions, Nightpelt states he would never do that. : Moons later, Nightpelt becomes the mentor of Brokenpaw. : Later, Nightpelt is seen being yelled at by Brokenpaw who wants to do battle training after only touring the territory, in which Nightpelt states they have done enough training for the day. : When Shadowclan are getting ready for a gathering, Nightpelt looks resigned, as his apprentice Brokenpaw is sitting with Raggedpelt. At the gathering Nightpelt stops Brokenpaw from jumping on the Great Rock, stating it’s for leaders only. : After Brokenpaw attacked a WindClan apprentice at the gathering, Nightpelt is seen walking angrily beside the young tom as ShadowClan leave early because of Brokenpaw’s actions. : On a later occurrence, Yellowfang is talking with Nightpelt about the apprentices practising with unsheathed claws. Nightpelt states he only had two more moons and then he’d be free of mentor duties. : When Brokenpaw is made a warrior early, Nightpelt talks out against it, but is silenced by Raggedstar. : Sunrises later, Nightpelt decides that he is going to retire to the Elder’s den due to his breathing condition. : In Newleaf, Nightpelt accompanies Yellowfang attending her duties, and begins chasing a butterfly, stating he is “just enjoying the sunshine”Yellowfang’s Secret, Chapter 32, Page 398. When the two cats find Stumpytail hanging from a tree by his jaw, under Brokentail’s orders, Nightpelt comments that he never treated Brokentail in such a way when he was his apprentice. : Moons later, when it is nearly Leafbare, Nightpelt again accompanies Yellowfang on a walk through ShadowClan territory. The two reminisce about the days of Nightpelt’s apprenticeship. When they pass a group of cats out training, Nightpelt mentions how Brokentail has inspired a lot of cats in ShadowClan. : When Brokentail banishes the elders from the ShadowClan camp, Nightpelt argues that they should do what he says, and avoid pointless fights. When the elder’s new den is being made, Nightpelt goes hunting and returns shortly after with a mouse. : When ShadowClan attack WindClan to drive them out of their home, Nightpelt sits beside Yellowfang, listening to the distant battle, and questions why StarClan let’s Brokenstar continue to rule with tyranny. In the ''Novellas ''Tigerclaw’s Fury : Nightstar is first seen when Tigerclaw brings prey to the sick ShadowClan. Nightstar states it was brave of him to show, but Tigerclaw states he was simply following the Warrior Code. : When the Tigerclaw is questioning the current deputy of ShadowClan, Nightstar starts, as if having fallen asleep on his feet. Progressing to ask if Tigerclaw will join them in eating the fresh kill the rogues had caught, he purrs when the offer is declined but Tigerclaw offers to continue hunting for the clan. : Days later, Runningnose tells Tigerclaw that Nightstar is dead. Shortly after, his deceased body is being carried into the camp for vigil. Leafpool’s Wish : Nightstar is briefly mentioned by Leafpool, stating he was a leader after Brokenstar. In the ''Field Guides ''Secrets of the Clans : Nightstar is listed in this book as a notable leader of ShadowClan. : He is also mentioned in the ‘Rats’ section, stating that a single rat infected the entirety of ShadowClan during Nightstar’s leadership. Cats of the Clans : Nightstar is mentioned in the ‘ShadowClan’ section of this book, explaining that he didn’t get his nine lives as Brokenstar was still alive. : Nightstar is also listed as a previous leader of Shadowclan in Blackstar’s section. : He is also mentioned in Runningnose and Littlecloud’s section, saying how Runningnose had to keep the secret of Nightstar never receiving nine lives. The Ultimate Guide : He is also mentioned in Runningnose and Littlecloud’s section, saying how Runningnose had to keep the secret of Nightstar never receiving nine lives. It goes on further to describe how Runningnose had to try and keep Nightstar healthy enough to lead his clan. : Nightstar also has his own section in this book, explaining his history. : Nightstar is also mentioned in Tigerstar’s section as the previous leader of Shadowclan before him, who had died of illness. Trivia Inconsistencies *In Night Whispers, Nightstar is mistakenly called Nightpelt * Nightstar in the main series dies of a disease brought from CarrionPlace by a rat, but in The Ultimate Guide it is said he died of Greencough *He is said to have been Dawncloud’s mentor in Secrets of the Clans, but in Yellowfang’s Secret he retires shortly after he finishes training Brokenstar. *In Yellowfang’s Secret Nightstar’s coughing is a continuous problem when he is exerting himself, however in the main series he is never once shown to suffer from this condition. Fun Facts *It is never actually confirmed in the series what Nightstar’s coughing issue is, but belief, and statements from Vicky, suggest it is most likely asthma. Character Art Confirmed Kin 'Siblings: : Clawface: Deceased, Place of No StarsSecrets of the Clans, Page 73 'Etc' Quotes Citations Category:ShadowClan cats Category:StarClan cats Category:Characters category:Deceased characters Category:Proofreading needed‏‎